


wet lace

by i_am_your_khaleesi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, buys some lace panties, kenma is a lil saucy, kuroo's stupid petnames and huge mouth, the works, you know how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_your_khaleesi/pseuds/i_am_your_khaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'tell me when you're on your way i have a surprise'</p><p>Kenma stares at the message for a moment, considering, before pressing send. He takes a deep breath, daring a glance to his right; a seemingly innocent bag on the bathroom counter, shiny pink plastic with the words 'Victoria's Secret' printed along each side. He knows what lies beneath the crinkly fuchsia packing paper and Kenma is starting to dread it more and more as each second passes. Maybe this was a mistake, maybe he was getting ahead of himself--</p><p>No, he thinks. This was his idea and he's going to go through with it. He already spent twenty bucks on the damn thing, might as well put it to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. .

**Author's Note:**

> talk about most random/shitty title ever lmao. I haven't written the actual smut yet but I should have it up in a couple of days. trying to get back into the swing of writing forreal, so sorry if this is a bit boring. feedback is appreciated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (update: finally posted the second chapter, and thus, the smut! hooray!)

’tell me when you’re on your way i have a surprise’

Kenma stares at the message for a moment, considering, before pressing send. He takes a deep breath, daring a glance to his right; a seemingly innocent bag on the bathroom counter, shiny pink plastic with the words ‘Victoria’s Secret’ printed along each side. He knows what lies beneath the crinkly fuchsia packing paper and Kenma is starting to dread it more and more as each second passes. Maybe this was a mistake, maybe he was getting ahead of himself–

No, he thinks. This was his idea and he’s going to go through with it. He already spent twenty bucks on the damn thing, might as well put it to good use.

It’s not uncomfortable, really. The lace is soft against his skin and covers everything better than he assumed it would at first glance. Not that it’s decent by any means– Kenma is embarrassed to observe that he’s half-hard already, his cock tentatively testing the limits of the thin black fabric. He gives himself another once-over in the bathroom mirror before pulling his shirt back on and padding into he and Kuroo’s shared bedroom.

Now, all there’s left to do is wait. Kenma puts all of his effort into distracting himself before Kuroo gets back, determined to not get too worked up. Every move he makes, each slight shift has the lace riding up and rubbing along his sensitive skin. After an hour, his phone buzzes, and he carefully adjusts himself so he can retrieve it and skim the message.

’surprise huh? exciting. be home soon kitten.’

Kenma worries at his lower lip. He has twenty minutes left to collect himself, maybe more if Kuroo stops for snacks. But now that he knows something is up it’s likely he’ll be coming straight to the apartment. He’s probably going to laugh, Kenma thinks. His boyfriend can never take anything seriously, but then again, he could be faced with worse reactions. In the end, he knows Kuroo will take to the idea quickly. He’s certainly no saint himself. Kenma’s breath hitches when he thinks of the possibilities; the lace won’t be too comfortable when it gets wet, but the thought is still kind of interesting. Kuroo probably won’t even want him to take the panties off once they start. He’ll stroke Kenma’s cock through them, suck him through the thin fabric. When he wants more bare contact he’ll simply slide them off to the side enough to expose the skin he needs to reach. Kenma draws in a sharp breath as a shudder runs it’s way along his spine. The panties are drawn tighter across his length as it twitches and Kenma forces himself to take a deep breath

With a sigh, Kenma rolls onto his back and shuts his eyes. It’s going to be a long night, he’s sure.

“Well, well, well,” the sound of the door swinging open brings Kenma to attention. Kuroo is standing in the entryway, toeing his shoes off and letting his jacket fall to the floor. Before Kenma can tell him to pick it up and hang it like a decent human being, he’s on the move, prowling around the room looking for his 'surprise,’ “Where did you hide it, huh? Is it food or something? You know what happened the last time you tried cooking.”

“No. Not food,” Kenma answers simply. Kuroo is getting a little frustrated now that he can’t find anything out of the ordinary. He’s making his way to the bathroom when Kenma remembers– the bag. He sits upright, eyes wide, “Kuro!”

Kuroo is shocked by the outburst, turning around quickly, “Whoa, what? Are you okay– hey, is that my shirt?”

That certainly distracts him, and Kenma lets out a quiet sigh of relief as the man turns away from the door. A smirk splits Kuroo’s face as he stalks across the room, the mattress dipping as he settles his weight on it. Kenma draws his legs up, watching him carefully. That predatory look in his eyes sets Kenma on edge in all the right ways. Kuroo’s voice is nothing more than a purr when he speaks, “So, kitten, where’s my surprise?”

“I guess it’s, uhh,” Kenma starts quietly, toes curling against the sheets. No point in putting it off anymore. He catches Kuroo’s gaze, gold on gold, and he has to suppress a shiver as he spreads his legs slowly. Kenma almost laughs when his partner’s devious expression falters; it’s satisfying in its own strange way. Much better than laughter, Kenma supposes. He knows he’s getting hard now, his cheeks and cock flushing with blood under Kuroo’s heavy stare. Kenma tilts his head to one side, blowing a lock of hair from his face as it falls across his eyes, “I guess it’s right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that wasn't ridiculously painful i guess. hope you enjoyed! next chapter is where it gets nasty


	2. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, took a bit longer than I thought, but it was mostly just me being lazy. hope you enjoy, sorry if there are any weirdo typos! didn't proof v well oops

"I guess it's right here."

Kenma generally prides himself on the power he holds over Kuroo. He doesn't abuse it most days, but sometimes it's fun to see just how far he can push his lover. This is probably going to be one of those times-- but how could he resist when Kuroo just looks so _eager._ Maybe he's a little cruel, but it's no secret that Kuroo gets off on it.

"Kenma," Kuroo's voice is pathetic when he finally speaks. He crawls across the bed towards Kenma, but the faux-blond places a foot daintily on his shoulder, keeping Kuroo at bay. The noise the man makes is downright _lewd_ , and Kenma feels the insistent heat in his gut starting to spread, "Baby, holy shit. You're so good to me. I love you. You know that, right?"

"Might have said it before," Kenma replies. He stays like this, one leg propped on Kuroo's shoulder, the other spread just as far. Kenma is careful to keep eye contact as he moves his hand between his legs, fingers skimming the clothed outline of his cock through the lace. He and Kuroo hiss in unison.

"You're such a tease," there it is again, that pained tone paired with those hungry gold eyes. Kuroo's smile is spread impossibly wide and Kenma has to suppress a shiver.

"So I've been told," he keeps his tone firm even when his fingers rub a little more insistently against the bulge, the leg on Kuroo's shoulder starting to quiver slightly. Kuroo twitches as he watches Kenma's hand, but makes no move of his own. Kenma could smile. He learns so quickly.

There's a moment where neither of them speak, Kenma's hand stilling over his crotch. Kuroo waits with bated breath on his next move and breaks the silence, "Aren't you gonna touch yourself, kitten? I can do it if you want. Hell, I can do you one better, let me use my mouth-- wanna taste you so bad."

"You talk too much," all at once, Kenma draws his legs back up, leaving his partner whining. Kuroo crawls forward to close the distance between them but Kenma only moves farther back. He scoots until his back meets the wall and Kuroo's hands skim along his thighs, trying to coax them open.

"Don't be shy, baby," he purrs.

"I'm not shy," Kenma rolls his eyes, "You're just embarrassing."

"Embarrassing? You're so mean. You love it, I know you do," Kuroo laughs, and Kenma can't really argue.

He finally caves, spreading his legs and letting Kuroo settle himself between them. Kenma snakes his arms around the man's shoulders to hold fast to him while Kuroo starts on his neck. He's all teeth and tongue, leaving a trail of bruises along Kenma's skin as he makes his way lower. Kenma takes a deep breath to steady himself; his hips twitch with the effort to stay still as Kuroo grinds against him, rubbing the lace harshly. He does it again and Kenma makes a noise this time before he can control himself. He can feel Kuroo's wicked smile buried against the crook of his neck.

"Get up," Kenma says suddenly. Kuroo starts to protest, so he huffs, "On your back."

They shift until Kenma has Kuroo trapped beneath him, positioned carefully over his lap. Kuroo's fingers flutter beneath the hem of his shirt and Kenma allows him that small pleasure as he tugs it over his head. The way Kuroo stares makes him feel more than naked, even with the panties still on, and a shiver runs through him as his skin breaks out in goosebumps. Kenma tips his head back and lets the man have his way for a moment; his touch is feather-light, fingers brushing along his thighs, the curve of his hips and between each rib bone that protrudes. Kenma hisses when Kuroo pinches a nipple between his fingers and rolls it teasingly.

"You're gorgeous, you know that," Kuroo rocks his hips up, making Kenma gasp at the rough friction. A sweat breaks out over his feverish skin and he prays that Kuroo doesn't notice the way he flushes at the compliment.

"Quit saying stuff like that," the slight tremor in Kenma's voice betrays his impassive expression. Kuroo simply laughs.

"M'just being honest. I love you, all of you," Kenma tries to shut him up by grinding down against him but Kuroo only moans between his words. He fits his hands on Kenma's hips and anchors his body there. The sound Kuroo makes goes straight to his cock, " _Fuck_ , baby, you're so good. Can I touch you? Please?"

Kenma catches his breath before he replies with a shrug, "Sure. But don't take them off, okay?"

For a moment, he's genuinely concerned that Kuroo is going to cum in his pants right there. Kuroo takes a shuddering breath and dips his fingers beneath the lace. Kenma hums at the contact, twitching as Kuroo works the head; he pinches and strokes and Kenma can feel the first spurt of precum leaking from the tip. Kenma is restless suddenly-- he needs to do something with his hands. He breathes harshly through his nose as Kuroo works his cock, leaning over far enough to slip his hand beneath the man's shirt. Kenma marvels at the way Kuroo's muscles twitch as his fingers skim along his abs, up to his chest and back down, stopping at the hem of his jeans. Kuroo's grip on his length tightens and Kenma gasps.

"Stop," Kenma says suddenly, "Strip."

"But I just started," Kuroo's protest is a weak one and he complies with the command when Kenma rolls off of him. Kenma palms himself through the thin fabric as Kuroo strips, taking a few moments to admire his lean figure. Before Kuroo crawls back over he snatches the lube off the bedside table. The wicked grin on his face makes Kenma's skin crawl.

"Gonna make you feel so good, kitten. Just stay there for me," Kuroo pops the cap on the bottle and tips it until the cool liquid pools over Kenma's groin. He shivers at the strange sensation, his hand flying out to catch Kuroo's wrist.

"Stop, don't waste it," he chides once he sees that half the bottle is emptied. Kenma's voice gets caught in his throat when Kuroo splays his fingers over the clothed outline of his cock, massaging the lube into the lace. It's unlike anything he's felt before-- impossibly slick and just the right amount of friction to get the heat roiling in his blood.

Kuroo works his length steadily through the fabric, and Kenma spreads his legs to accommodate the man as he settles further between them. He pulls his hand away for a moment to admire his work; Kenma's cock is straining desperately against the lace, the tip flushed and peeking out over the elastic. The lube is wet between his legs and a few trails pool in his navel as he arches his hips up to follow Kuroo's touch. Kenma curses himself for the lapse in self control. Kuroo simply smiles.

"Impatient yet?" Kuroo asks.

"A little," Kenma's answer is honest, and Kuroo rewards him for it with a kiss. His lips are chapped but Kenma softens them with his tongue as he licks his way into Kuroo's mouth. His breath hitches when Kuroo touches him again, his lube-slick fingers making a mess of Kenma's skin wherever they wander.

"C'mere," Kuroo sits up and throws one of Kenma's legs over his shoulder. A blush crawls up the back of his neck at the vulnerable position, and Kenma jerks when the man dips his fingers beneath the lace and brushes his entrance.

"Kuroo," he warns, breathless. Kuroo leans over and presses a few soft kisses to his temple.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll finger you nice an' slow," Kuroo purrs as the first finger starts to probe him, "I like it when you're tight but I love it when you loosen up for me. Gotta return the favor since you went out of your way for my little surprise, huh?"

Kuroo is cute when he's like this, Kenma thinks. Sometimes his dirty-talk can be annoying but there's an affectionate edge to it that Kenma can't deny that he enjoys. Kuroo pushes his finger in to the first knuckle, his other hand rubbing soothing circles along the inside of Kenma's thigh. He curls his finger when he presses in farther. Kenma squirms, impatient.

"Do another," he hates how breathless he sounds, but he's beyond trying to control his voice now. Kuroo hesitates for a moment before complying, pulling out far enough to press the pad of his middle finger beside the other and sliding in. The stretch is good and there's so much lube that he can hear the lewd, wet sound it makes when he pushes his fingers in and drags back out. Kenma arches off the bed with a mewl, trying to angle his hips down more. Kuroo releases his thigh to untangle Kenma's fingers from the sheets. He guides the blond's hand between his legs, fingers brushing the panties as he gives a simple instruction, "Hold them off to the side for me, will you? I wanna get a better angle."

Kenma blushes newly. There's something kind of erotic about it, and his hand is shaking slightly as he hooks his fingers in the lace and pulls it back to give Kuroo better access. Kuroo is watching his fingers intently, always enraptured by the way Kenma takes him in. Kuroo is true to his word-- he goes pain-stakingly slow, letting the heat build gradually, stroking the walls of Kenma's insides to help loosen him up. Kenma lets out a frustrated huff through his nose each time Kuroo gets _so close_ to his prostate, but curls his fingers away just before he hits it. A third finger is added and Kenma barely even feels it.

"Hurry," maybe it would sound more pleading if Kenma weren't so annoyed. He wiggles his hips and tries in vain to force Kuroo's fingers deeper inside of him, "Fuck me already."

"I told you m'gonna go slow," is Kuroo's unsympathetic response. He keeps up his lazy pace and Kenma lets out a noise that is suspiciously close to a growl. Kuroo laughs and angles his wrist up, filling Kenma with the full length of his fingers, but it's still not enough. Kenma is aching and he's sure Kuroo is in no better state. The lace is starting to hurt even with all the lube, and Kenma might even have imprints on his cock. He frowns at the image; not very cute.

"Why the sour face? You really don't like it when I'm sweet with you? An' here I was, trying to be nice," Kuroo sighs dramatically. Something in his gaze shifts and Kenma tenses. This is it, he thinks. His partner slides his free hand up the back of Kenma's thigh, letting his nails rake gently over the soft skin before he eases his fingers out and slams back in with a quick jerk of his wrist. Kenma arches of the bed, nearly losing his grip on the strip of lace hooked in his fingers. Kuroo chuckles darkly.

"You like it when I'm rough with you. Such a slut," Kenma shivers at his words, hips desperately working back against Kuroo's hand, but to no avail. He's gone completely still again, not even bothering with his lackadaisy pace from before. Kenma's chest is heaving with the effort to draw in more oxygen, and Kuroo won't stop _talking_ , "That's why you went and got these, huh? You want to lose it. You want me to mess you up."

" _Shut up_ , shut up. Kuro, please," now that sounds more like begging. Kenma doesn't even have the decency to feel shame as he pants and writhes.

Finally, the man has mercy on him. Kenma hisses when Kuroo pulls his hand away, simultaneously mourning the loss of contact and then anticipating his next move. The lube is popped open again and Kuroo slicks himself up, giving himself a few too many strokes as he spreads the liquid over his length. Kenma, obedient as ever, is still holding the panties off to the side, but his hand is starting to cramp from the angle. He tells Kuroo as much.

"Can I turn over?" Kuroo gives him a questioning look that's quickly replaced with a wicked smile.

"Kenma, so dirty. You usually don't like doing it from behind," he murmurs, leaning down to press a few quick kisses to Kenma's chest.

"S'hard to hold these," is his simple response. Kuroo doesn't comment any further as Kenma eases onto his front, chest pressed into the mattress as he settles on his knees. Kuroo makes a strained noise at the sight, and Kenma rolls his eyes.

"You're so sexy," Kuroo hums. He hooks a thumb in the lace and reveals Kenma's stretched hole. Kenma feels a blush creeping up the back of his neck as Kuroo slides his fingers in again, scissoring and stretching so he can get a better look. Pervert, Kenma thinks. His hole twitches around Kuroo's probing touch, and finally the man adjusts and levels his hips with Kenma's.

"Kuro," Kenma pants as he feels the head push inside of him. It's an easy start, almost no resistance is left in Kenma's muscles, and Kuroo isn't even an inch inside before he's begging, "Hurry, c'mon-- _Tetsu_. Fuck me."

"Holy _fuck_."

That's all the warning Kenma gets before Kuroo is splitting him open. It doesn't hurt as much as Kenma anticipated; Kuroo certainly outdid himself with preparation this time around. His cock is thick and hot inside of Kenma, and Kuroo drags past his prostate on the third thrust. Kenma's body is wound tight with heat and tension. He's worked up a sweat already trying to rock back into each deep thrust. Kuroo has his hands fitted at Kenma's hips, his thumbs digging into the cleft of his ass as he spreads him wide. He fucks Kenma open hard and steady, but by no means quickly. Kenma's cock is rubbing deliciously against the lace and he knows he's close already.

"Tetsu, Tetsurou," his voice is thin and hoarse as he speaks, sweat making his hair cling to his temple and the nape of his neck. Kuroo pants from behind him, a choked moan his only response. Distantly, Kenma hears himself begging, "More, fuck me _faster_ \--"

His raspy moans turn into something close to a scream as Kuroo picks up the pace, driving into him hard. Kenma sobs and Kuroo digs his blunt nails into his hipbones. He can hear Kuroo between his own cries, panting and moaning from behind him.

"Kenma, baby-- God, kitten, you're so fucking good," Kuroo grinds out through his teeth. Kenma is thrown off balance when one of Kuroo's hands leaves his hips, obscuring the film of sweat on Kenma's skin as his fingers wrap around his neck. Kenma has just enough time to draw in a breath before Kuroo squeezes, cutting off the flow of blood and oxygen. Kuroo angles his hips again and somehow his cock is hitting deeper inside of Kenma, the heat and the pleasure and the lack of air finally pushing him over the edge.

Kenma's body seizes as he cums, throat working around a silent scream as he spills into the panties and across the sheets. He shudders for a moment, choking on nothing and seeing spots. Kuroo lets out a strangled cry and Kenma can feel the heat of his climax searing his insides, filling him. Kuroo eases his grip and Kenma draws in a gasping breath. They're both still and panting for several moments until Kuroo finds his strength again. He fits himself along the length of Kenma's back and rolls them both over onto their sides. Kenma struggles weakly, voice hoarse, "Pull out."

"Nope," Kuroo drawls. A sweet ache is starting to settle into Kenma's muscles but he feels beyond gross, covered in sweat and lube and his own semen, his ass filled with cock and cum. Kuroo yawns, burying his nose into the crook of Kenma's neck, "Not yet. I'll get us a bath going in a bit, jus' lemme rest for a second."

"You're such a pain," Kenma huffs, grimacing each time his body twitches with aftershocks.

"Thanks for my surprise, baby," Kuroo hums after a few quiet moments. Kenma has finally started to wind down, and he thinks he could fall asleep like this after all. Kuroo hums and rolls his hips forward, the slick, full feeling and wet noise making Kenma gasp as Kuroo snickers, "Next time, how about I wear 'em?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell how rushed the ending was lmfao. still hope you guys liked it!! miiiiight follow up with a Kuroo version who knows hmm

**Author's Note:**

> okay that wasn't ridiculously painful i suppose. tell me what you think y'all. expect smut in like two days. also you can check me out on tumblr i'm manko-bitch.tumblr.com aah


End file.
